Yours, Mine & Ours: Konoha Style
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Saat pertemuan dua mantan kekasih itu menumbuhkan kembali romansa lama yang berujung pada penyatuan dua keluarga. Tapi apakah semuanya bisa berjalan seperti yang mereka inginkan jika dua pasukan rusuh di belakang mereka membenci satu sama lain? /KakaRin/
1. Chapter 1

**YOURS, MINE & OURS**

_© Madelyn Davis & Bob Carroll Jr_

_Naruto_

_© Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Hatake & Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang biasa di Konohagakure no Sato. Matahari perlahan menampakkan diri di ufuk Timur, melimpahkan sinarnya yang hangat ke penjuru desa yang mulai _terbangun. _Sapaan _'ohayou' _terdengar bersahutan dari para penduduk yang baru saja akan memulai kegiatan harian mereka –menyapu halaman, membuka toko, dan sebagainya—dan para _shinobi _dan _kunoichi _yang akan pergi menjalankan misi tampak melesat cepat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain menuju gerbang besar yang baru saja dibuka oleh dua orang _chunin _yang berjaga semalaman.

Pemandangan yang biasa di desa para ninja itu.

Ah, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang istimewa pagi ini. Iring-iringan kereta pengangkut barang baru saja memasuki gerbang desa. Rombongan pedagang? Sepertinya bukan, jika dilihat dari bagaimana sambutan para penjaga gerbang pada pria yang memimpin rombongan itu. Seorang pria jangkung tegap yang separuh wajahnya tertutup masker gelap, dengan rambut keperakan yang menantang gravitasi. Dari _hitaiate_ yang melingkari kepalanya, jelas bahwa ia adalah seorang _shinobi –_dan sepertinya bukan _shinobi _sembarangan_._

"_Ohayou, _Kakashi-san!" sapa salah seorang _chunin _berambut jabrik pada sang pimpinan rombongan. "Selamat datang di Konoha!"

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum di balik maskernya, melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan santai untuk membalas sapaan ramah itu. "_Aa. Ohayou!_"

"Perjalanannya menyenangkan, Kakashi-san?" seru _chunin _yang satu lagi, yang wajahnya separuh tertutup rambut yang terurai dari bawah _hitaiate-_nya.

"Aa. Lumayan," sahut pria bernama Kakashi itu singkat, sebelum kemudian iring-iringan kereta itu berlalu memasuki desa, menuju sebuah distrik tempat kediaman khusus yang sudah dipersiapkan Hokage untuknya.

Barangkali kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa hanya untuk seorang _shinobi_ seperti Kakashi, seorang Hokage sampai harus turun tangan sendiri mengatur mempersiapkan rumah alih-alih hanya sebuah apartemen biasa? Apakah pria ini begitu istimewa hingga mendapat perlakuan khusus? Jawabannya adalah, 'ya'. Atau lebih tepatnya, keluarganya lah yang istimewa –jika dilihat dari jumlahnya yang diluar kebiasaan untuk sebuah keluarga _kecil_.

.

.

"Oke, Kakashi-_han!_" seru Kakashi pada rombongan yang sedang menurunkan barang-barang dari kereta. Ia memegang sebuah daftar di atas papan berjalan di tangannya. "Saatnya memasukkan barang-barang! Kamar masing-masing sudah dinamai—Sai, jangan begitu, Nak! Bawanya satu-satu—Shino, bisa bantu adikmu?"

"Yeah, Shino, bantu adikmu!"

Kakashi menunduk, memandang bocah lima tahun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Shino-_niisan_, Naruto," tegurnya sambil tersenyum pada putra bungsunya, mengacak rambut pirangnya penuh sayang. "Kau juga sebaiknya membantu kakak-kakakmu sana."

"Um…" bocah bernama Naruto itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi lucu. "Tapi aku mau lihat kamarku."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu masuk sana lihat kamarmu. Ayo masuk!"

"Hai', _Taichou!_" Bocak kecil itu mengangkat tangannya memberi hormat pada ayahnya sebelum melesat masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak-teriak girang. "Kamar baru! Yay!"

Kakashi tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putra bungsunya, kemudian berpaling pada kedua putra kembar-sama-sekali-tidak-identik-nya yang baru datang dari kereta sambil membawa kotak berisi barang pribadi masing-masing.

"Sai, Suigetsu, kamar kalian di lantai atas—sesuai permintaan," beritahu Kakashi sambil mengecek daftar di tangannya.

"Yeah!" seru Suigetsu girang.

"Aku dapat tempat tidur di dekat jendela!" kata Sai cepat-cepat.

"Tidak!" timpal Suigetsu sambil cemberut pada saudara kembarnya, "Aku lebih tua darimu, jadi aku yang menentukan!"

"Hah, kau hanya lebih tua tiga menit!"

"Hei, hentikan itu, anak-anak," Kakashi segera melerai pertengkaran yang sepertinya bakal tidak akan ada habisnya itu, "Di kamar atas baru ada satu tempat tidur, jadi kalian akan berbagi tempat tidur untuk sementara."

"Aaaaah~~" si kembar langsung mengeluh panjang, kemudian menggotong barang-barang mereka masuk, bergedebukan menaiki tangga.

"Selanjutnya!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek berjalan mendekat sambil memeluk kotak besar berisi barang-barangnya. "_Chichi-ue_, Tenten-neesan memberitahuku di akademi Konoha mereka juga mempelajari seni merangkai bunga. Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh antusiasme.

"Kurasa begitu, Nak," sahut ayahnya sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Hatake Hinata langsung berseri-seri, lalu bergegas masuk menyusul adik kembarnya.

"Ada hutan bagus di luar gerbang Konoha, _Chichi-ue_," kata anak laki-laki berkacamata hitam yang baru muncul di belakang Hinata, "Nanti aku boleh ke sana mencari serangga, kan?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan, Shino. Asal kau berhati-hati dan melakukan kewajibanmu dulu," kata Kakashi, "—beres-beres rumah."

"Hai'!" Dan Shino pun menyusul adik-adiknya masuk.

Kakashi menoleh pada putranya yang lain di belakang Shino, tidak heran melihat raut wajah kesal balas memandangnya. "Ada masalah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas—atau lebih tepatnya mendengus—"_Chichi-ue_, ini pindahan kita yang kelimabelas kalinya dalam hidupku," ujarnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Oh, kau punya ingatan yang sangat bagus, Sasuke," sahut Kakashi tenang, "Tidak heran kau jadi lulusan terbaik di akademi Kirigakure."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lalu dengan langkah ogah-ogahan ia berjalan masuk.

"Neji!" Kakashi berseru pada putra sulungnya, yang membawa setumpuk dokumen dan gulungan dalam kardus berukuran cukup besar, "Barang-barang penting kita masih lengkap?"

"Yap," sahut Neji dengan nada formal, menepuk kotaknya, "Sertifikat _jounin_ milikmu dan aku, sertifikat _chunnin_ milik Tenten dan Sasuke, _genin_ milik Shino, dokumen pendaftaran akademi untuk Hinata, Suigetsu dan Sai, taman kanak-kanak untuk Naruto, dan dokumen pendaftaran kesatuan ANBU untukku."

"Sempurna. Tapi kurasa kau harus jadi _jounin_ biasa dulu setidaknya setahun sebelum bisa jadi ANBU, Nak," kata Kakashi.

"Oh, bukan masalah besar," Neji tersenyum. Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan suara rendah selagi ia berjalan melewati ayahnya menuju pintu rumah, "_Chichi-ue_ tidak pernah bilang gadis di sini cantik-cantik."

Kakashi tertawa, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bocah nakal!"

Setelah Neji masuk, Kakashi menjulurkan leher ke arah kereta yang mengantarkan barang-barang mereka, mencari satu anaknya yang masih belum muncul. Dan kemudian dilihatnya gadis bercepol dua itu di sana, sedang berdiri di bagian belakang kereta. Tampak sedang mengobrol akrab dengan seorang pemuda berseragam chunin.

"Hatake Tenten!" seru Kakashi memanggil putri keduanya.

Tenten menoleh padanya sekilas, kemudian buru-buru membisikkan sesuatu-yang-tidak-bisa-didengar-ayahnya pada chunin itu sebelum menyahut ayahnya, "Aku datang, _Chichi-ue_!" Gadis itu mengambil kotak yang tidak kalah besar dengan kotak yang dibawa kakaknya dari dalam kereta, yang berisi gulungan-gulungan koleksi senjata miliknya.

"Kita baru saja pindah, Nak. Kau ngobrol dengan siapa?" cecar Kakashi dengan tatapan curiga saat Tenten berjalan mendekat.

Tenten tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya yang terdengar agak overprotektif. "Hanya _chunin_ dari kantor Hokage. Dia cuma ingin memastikan penambahan jumlah _shinobi _dan _kunoichi_ untuk daftar ninja. Aku juga tidak mau tidak terdaftar, kan?"

"Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu," Kakashi melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, memandang gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Mereka sudah mendaftar kita sebelum kita datang."

Wajah Tenten kontan memerah mengetahui kebohongannya dengan cepat tersingkap –sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu di depan ayah tercintanya ini. "Oh, oke. _Chichi-ue_ menang. Dia hanya datang menyapa kok—" gadis itu melesat melewatinya, lalu berhenti di pintu. Menoleh pada ayahnya sambil tersenyum manis, "_Chichi-ue_ tenang saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi _Chichi-ue_ di hatiku." Ia terkekeh, lalu berbalik memasuki rumah menyusul saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Kakashi menghela napas, kemudian beralih pada orang terakhir di rombongan mereka, seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar, berkulit agak kelabu, memakai masker sepertinya dan memiliki mata hijau yang selalu menatap galak. Pengurus rumah tangga sekaligus pengasuh kedelapan anaknya sejak istrinya meninggal, Kakuzu. Yang kini sedang bersusah payah menyeret peti-peti tempat menyimpan barang anak-anak Hatake.

"Jadi, Kakuzu…" kata Kakashi lambat-lambat, seraya membalik daftar di tangannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Konoha?"

"Selama tempat ini aku bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudah, aku suka saja," gerutunya sambil lalu. Tentu saja di mana-mana sama saja bagi Kakuzu. Mengurus delapan bocah yang kadang-kadang tak bisa diatur –menurut pendapatnya—ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk kerja sambilan di luar.

Kakashi tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya, lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah baru mereka untuk mengawasi kedelapan anaknya membereskan barang-barang mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Kakuzu sedang membeliak sebal ke punggungnya.

"Kau belum membereskan milikmu, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi ketika ia melangkah memasuki salah satu kamar, melihat Sasuke masih duduk saja di atas ranjangnya tanpa melakukan apa pun sementara adiknya, Shino, yang satu kamar dengannya sibuk beres-beres.

"Tidak sebelum _Chichi-ue_ memberi jaminan kalau ini pindahan kita yang terakhir," sahut pemuda empat belas tahun itu datar sambil menatap tajam ayahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar dan duduk di samping putra ketiganya itu. "Kau akan menyukai Konoha, Sasuke," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Desa ini adalah tempat _Chichi-ue_ lahir dan menghabiskan masa kecil. Orang-orangnya ramah dan menyenangkan. Aku jamin—"

"Kau pernah jadi anak kecil?" sela Sasuke seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan yang baru didengarnya itu adalah hal yang paling mengherankan di dunia.

Kakashi tertawa ringan sambil mengacak rambut gelap pemuda itu. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku lahir langsung besar?"

Sasuke mendengus. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas membentuk seulas senyum tipis. "Hei, bagaimana dengan jaminannya?"

Kakashi menghela napas, mengambil beberapa waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu kan pekerjaanku sebagai _shinobi_, kapten ANBU yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi penghubung antar desa-desa tersembunyi. Harus bersedia ditugaskan kemana saja. Tapi lihat baiknya saja, Nak. Dengan begitu kau bisa mengenal banyak _shinobi-shinobi_ hebat di luar sana, kan?"

"Itu artinya ini bukan pindahan yang terakhir, kan?" keluh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bukan," sahut kakak sulungnya, Neji, yang rupanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari pintu sejak tadi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menyeringai pada adiknya sambil bersandar di kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Ini hanya pemberhentian sementara sampai _Chichi-ue_ diangkat menjadi duta di ibu kota _Hi no Kuni_ oleh Daimyo-sama. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja."

"Saat itu aku janji akan jadi pindahan kita yang terakhir. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebaiknya kau jangan membuatku kesal dengan bertanya-tanya terus. Segera bereskan barang-barangmu, Sasuke –atau latihan _chidori-_mu aku batalkan!" seru sang ayah pura-pura galak, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"_Hai, hai…_" dan Sasuke dengan enggan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Neji, _Chichi_ akan ke kantor _jounin,_" Kakashi memberitahu putra sulungnya saat ia melewati pintu, "Kau awasi adik-adikmu. Ah, bantu Kakuzu juga—"

"_Chichi-taichou_!" kata-kata Kakashi langsung terpotong oleh si kecil pirang yang baru saja muncul berlari-lari dari arah kamarnya di ujung koridor, melancarkan aksi _puppy-eyes no jutsu _yang mematikan pada ayahnya, "Aku ikut~~~"

"Naruto…"

"Ikut, ikut, ikut, ikuuuuuuut~~~" Naruto merengek keras kepala, menarik-narik bagian bawah kaus ayahnya.

Kakashi menghela napas, mengalah. Naruto memang ahli dalam hal membujuk orang, apalagi dengan mata birunya yang lebar itu. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi jangan nakal.."

"Haaaai'…" sahut Naruto gembira. "Yay!" bocah itu berlari-lari menghampiri kakak-kakaknya. "Shino-nii-chan! Sasuke-nii-chan! Hinata-nee-chan! Naruto mau ketemu Hokage! Yay!"

"_Chichi-ue_ tadi bilang ke kantor _jounin_, Naruto-chan!" kata Hinata yang sedang membereskan perabot di ruang keluarga bersama Shino, sambil menatap adik bungsunya gemas.

Naruto nyengir pada kakak perempuannya, lalu kembali berlari ke arah ayahnya yang sudah siap di depan pintu. "Kita berangkat!"

Kakashi lalu menggandeng Naruto meninggalkan rumah mereka yang baru dengan berjalan kaki menuju ke kantor _jounin_ yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantor Hokage. Keduanya menyusuri jalan-jalan Konoha yang ramai, melewati distrik-distrik dan rumah-rumah klan-klan terkenal di desa itu. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dengan penuh antusias ke segala penjuru, jelas sangat senang melihat lingkungan dan orang-orang baru. Sampai mereka melewati sebuah rumah besar dengan gerbang yang berlambang kipas merah.

Bagian depan rumah itu sangat berantakan dengan tumpukan mainan anak-anak dan suasana yang hiruk-pikuk di dalamnya. Mata Naruto membulat lebar begitu melihat seekor babi merah muda berlari-lari keluar dari pintu masuk sambil menggondol makanan. Seekor anjing berukuran raksasa menyusul di belakangnya, mengejar si babi sambil menggonggong keras. Seakan belum cukup ribut, dari dalam rumah muncul seorang anak bertubuh tambun dan seorang remaja berambut bob licin keluar sambil berteriak-teriak mengejar dua hewan tadi.

"_Chichi_-taichou! Lihat itu!" Naruto menujuk ke arah rumah yang mereka lewati dengan sangat antusias.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan putranya. Sekejap ada ekspresi tidak setuju muncul di wajahnya, alisnya bertaut. "Kelihatannya seperti rumah gila."

Remaja kurus berambut bob yang tadi terantuk salah satu mainan dan jatuh terguling-guling, menabrak jatuh sebuah vas bunga sampai pecah. Tetapi ia seperti tidak merasa—langsung bangkit dan berlari dengan ribut ke bagian samping rumah. Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Menurutku itu menyenangkan!" kata Naruto gembira.

Kakashi tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung menarik Naruto dari sana, menjauhkannya dari contoh kelakuan yang sangat tidak ia setujui itu—sangat tidak disiplin.

Sementara itu di rumah yang baru mereka lewati, kehebohan masih berlanjut di dalam.

"Kiba-nii! Tangkap Tonton!" teriak bocah gemuk yang mengejar si babi.

Kiba—bocah yang lebih tua, yang sekarang sedang nangkring di atas atap bagian belakang rumah mereka, bersiap melompat untuk menangkap Tonton si babi. "Heyaaa!" ia melompat, tetapi tidak begitu sukses. Tonton dengan licin menghindarinya, membuat pemuda itu malah menabrak kakaknya yang sedang sibuk mengikir kayu untuk memperbaiki salah satu jari kugutsunya yang copot, membuat kayu itu malah terpotong menjadi dua.

"Kiba no baka!" maki sang kakak.

"Gomen, Kankuro-nii!" Kiba nyengir lebar, dan buru-buru kabur sebelum Kankurou menangkapnya untuk kelinci percobaan kugutsu baru. Ia melompat ke punggung Akamaru, si anjing raksasa dan keduanya berlari melewati seorang shinobi berambut cokelat dikucir tinggi dengan bekas luka melintang di hidung yang sedang bicara dengan ibu mereka, nyaris menabraknya.

"Kiba, Akamaru, hati-hati…" seru ibu mereka, seorang wanita berambut cokelat sebatas bahu, memperingatkan. "Sumimasen, Iruka-san.." ucapnya pada shinobi itu.

Iruka tertawa ringan. "Tidak apa-apa. Rumahmu selalu heboh begini, kan, Rin-san?"

Uchiha Rin, nama wanita itu, ikut tertawa. "Bagaimana tidak heboh kalau kau memiliki sepuluh orang anak yang tinggal dalam satu rumah." Ia mengambil beberapa buah ubi dari dalam karung dan menaruhnya di tumpukan ubi yang lain di pelukan Iruka—Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam keluarga mereka kalau sedang berkumpul di akhir pekan, selalu mengadakan acara bakar ubi bersama di halaman belakang. Untuk itulah mereka selalu sedia ubi.

"Tapi kau masih sempat mengurusi proyek penelitian obat-obatan itu. Harus kukatakan kalau aku _sangat_ kagum," kata Iruka sambil mengkuti Rin—yang juga telah mengambil beberapa buah ubi lagi—menuju tumpukan ranting dan daun-daun kering yang telah dikumpulkan dua gadis kecil, Karin dan Ino, agak jauh dari rumah mereka. Kemudian melempar ubi-ubi itu ke tanah.

"Itu karena bantuan anak-anakku juga, Iruka-san," sahut Rin sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian menoleh ketika seorang anaknya yang berperawakan kurus dan selalu pasang tampang malas muncul dari pintu samping. "Sudah dapat tanduk rusanya, Shika-chan?"

"Sudah, _Haha-ue_…" sahut Shikamaru sambil mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang.

Dari pintu yang sama, keluar seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu dengan tampang cemas. "_Haha-ue_ lihat Gaara-chan tidak?"

"Sudah kau cari di kamarnya, Sakura-chan?" ibunya bertanya balik. "Atau mungkin sedang main di rumah tetangga. Dia sedang senang-senangnya bermain dengan mainan baru Kiseki-kun."

"Oh, ya!" Sakura bergegas melesat untuk mencari adik bungsunya.

"Selalu ada yang lolos dari pengamatan, kan?" gumam Iruka pelan sehingga tidak ada yang dengar. "Ne, Rin-san. Aku sudah mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Tsunade-sama untuk membicarakan tentang proyek obat yang waktu itu. Dia sangat tertarik setelah obat itu terbukti bisa menyembuhkan cacar dalam waktu singkat. Barangkali dia ingin obatmu dipatenkan."

Rin memutar tubuhnya dan memandang kawannya itu berseri-seri. "Benarkah? Oh, Iruka-san, terimakasih banyak…"

"_HAHA-UE_!" terdengar teriakan kompak Ino dan Karin.

"Ya, Sayang?" Rin menoleh ke sumber suara.

Karin dan Ino sedang menunjuk ke arah Kankurou—yang rupanya sudah meninggalkan kugutsu-nya dan sekarang sibuk 'merias' salah satu adiknya yang bertubuh gemuk, Chouji, dengan cat berwarna ungu. "Kankuoru-nii mengecat muka Chouji-nii lagi!" si kembar mengadu.

"Berisik, ah!" tukas Kankurou sambil terus memoleskan cat di wajah Chouji yang meringis, tidak berani melawan kakaknya. "Yang tidak mengerti seni diam saja deh.."

"Itu sih bukan seni," komentar Lee yang kebetulan lewat sambil menggendong Tonton yang sudah tertangkap. "Kau tidak ada bakat. Itu hanya merusak, tahu…"

"Nani?" Kankurou mendengking. "Kemari kau, biar kutunjukkan seni melukis wajah!"

Langsung saja terjadi kejar-kejaran antara kakak beradik itu, sementara kedua gadis kecil—Karin dan Ino—berteriak-teriak riuh menyoraki mereka.

"_Haha-ue_!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara si bungsu entah dari mana.

"Gaara?" Rin celingukan ke sana kemari mencari sosok putra bungsunya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Gaara sudah nangkring di atas salah satu dahan tertinggi pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Kami-sama! Gaara-chan, kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?" serunya panik.

"Sepertinya dia kabur lagi dari Sakura," kata Shikamaru yang baru saja muncul lagi dari arah pintu, membawa kantung berisi keripik kentang kegemaran Chouji. Bocah bertubuh besar itu langsung bersorak kegirangan dan menghambur ada saudaranya.

"Ayo, turun, Sayang! Bahaya di atas situ…" teriak Rin pada si bungsu.

Gaara hanya nyengir, kemudian menapak turun sementara ibunya berjaga di bawah. Tetapi sebelum Gaara sampai ke bawah, putri sulung Rin muncul dari dalam rumah sambil membawa kipas berukuran sedang.

"Oi, _minna! _Aku baru saja membuat kipas baru! Lihat!" seru Temari mengumumkan. Ia membuka kipasnya.

"Oh oh… Temari-nee, jangan dicoba di sini!" teriak Chouji dengan mulut penuh.

Tapi terlambat. Temari sudah mengayunkan kipasnya dan langsung saja terjadi angin ribut. Daun-daun kering yang susah payah dikumpulkan adik-adiknya berterbangan. Dan tak hanya benda-benda mati saja yang ikut diterbangkan angin. Ino dan Karin—yang tengah sibuk memilih ubi terbesar untuk diri mereka sendiri—Shikamaru, yang sialnya tidak cukup gemuk untuk bertahan di tanah—dan Gaara yang tidak sempat berpegangan.

"KYAA! ANAK-ANAK!" Rin menjerit.

Kankorou dengan sigap melancarkan benang chakra-nya untuk menangkap kedua adik perempuannya yang menjerit ngeri. Kiba dan Akamaru melompat menangkap tubuh Shikamaru yang terlontar nyaris menabrak pohon. Sementara Lee gagal menangkap Gaara karena matanya yang lebar tiba-tiba saja kemasukan serpihan daun.

"Kyaa! Gaara-chan!" Sakura yang baru kembali memekik ngeri melihat adiknya terjun bebas ke bumi.

"Aku tangkap! Aku tangkap!" seru Iruka, bersiap melompat menangkap Gaara.

_Bruk!_

Gaara terjatuh tepat di pelukan Iruka bersama daun-daun yang beterbangan sambil tertawa-tawa gembira—sama sekali tidak terlihat takut.

"Oh, Gaara-chan… Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Rin mengambil Gaara dari gendongan Iruka.

Bocah itu langsung mengalungkan lengan ke leher ibunya. "Tadi aku terbang! _Haha-ue_ lihat aku, kan?" serunya kesenangan.

"Tentu saja, Sayang…" kata Rin dengan tawa kecil sambil memeluk putra bungsunya penuh sayang, menciumi rambutnya.

Sementara anak-anaknya yang lain melempar tatapan tajam ke arah kakak sulung mereka. "TEMARI-NEE!"

Temari meringis. "Uups!"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Iruka kemudian.

Rin berpaling padanya. "Maaf, Iruka-san. Kadang-kadang di sini memang sedikit gila… Kau tahu, kan?"

"Sedikit?" Iruka menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. Dengan tawa ringan, ia berkata riang, "Tidak. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Anak-anakmu menakjubkan, sungguh.."

Rin tersenyum padanya. "Arigatou."

"Ah, kalau begitu jangan lupa besok malam jam tujuh aku jemput."

Temari memandang ibunya setelah Iruka pergi, nyengir. "Apa _Haha-ue_ tidak berpikir untuk mengencani Iruka-san saja? Dia pria yang baik, ramah dan masih single. Dan kurasa Iruka-san menyukaimu."

Rin menurunkan Gaara dari gendongannya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tidak, Temari… Lagipula, pria mana yang bisa mengatasi semua ini?"

Yang dimaksudkannya tentu saja dengan sepuluh orang anaknya yang seperti kelebihan energi itu?

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali di Konoha, Hatake!"

Serombongan orang berseragam shinobi Konoha langsung menyambut begitu Hatake Kakashi menginjakkan kaki di gedung yang digunakan sebagai kantor _jounin_.

"Arigatou," Kakashi membalas sementara mereka menyalaminya satu per satu.

Kakashi menoleh dan menunduk ketika dirasakannya lengannya ditarik-tarik. "Ya, Naruto?"

"Apa mereka semua anak buahmu, _Chichi-ue-taichou_?" Naruto bertanya polos.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Ah, bukan. Mereka ini teman-teman _Chichi_."

"Aw, siapa si kecil yang lucu ini?" tanya salah satu teman Kakashi, seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal dan bermata merah sambil berlutut di depan Naruto, membelai rambut pirang sang bocah yang halus. Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Oh, ya. Kenalkan semuanya, ini putraku yang paling kecil, Hatake Naruto," Kakashi dengan bangga memperkenalkan putranya yang langsung memberi salam hormat, mengundang suara-suara bernada gemas dari para _jounin_ itu—terutama yang wanita.

"Wah, wah, wah… rupanya _Konoha White Fang junior, _eh?" kekeh seorang _jounin_ berambut hitam licin berpotongan _bowl-cut _dan beralis tebal. Pria gagah itu mengenakan _jumpsuit _ketat berwarna hijau di bawah _flack-jacket-_nya alih-alih setelan celana-kaus biru dongker seperti yang lain. Ia menunduk di depan Naruto, memandang wajah tembam bocah empat tahun itu dari atas bahu Kurenai sambil menyeringai lebar. "Hei, _Konoha White Fang Junior._ Kau baik-baik dengan ayahmu, eh?"

"_Hai'_!" Naruto berseru gembira. Kelihatan sekali ia sangat menikmati perhatian yang didapatkannya dari teman-teman ayahnya itu.

"Kau suka makan ramen, Naruto?" tanya seorang pria berpostur tinggi besar dan wajahnya dihiasi berewok, yang berdiri di sebelah Kurenai.

Naruto memandang pria itu dengan wajah berbinar, kemudian mengangguk penuh semangat.

Kurenai tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di warung Ichiraku? Di sana ramennya enak sekali. Naruto-chan pasti suka."

Naruto mendongak menatap ayahnya. "_Chichi-ue-taichou_, boleh?"

"Tentu saja, Nak," sahut Kakashi yang langsung disambut sorakan girang putranya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan Asuma dan Kurenai menggunakan anakmu sebagai semacam… er.. pancingan?" tanya Gai terkekeh setelah Naruto menghilang di pintu bersama Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Pancingan?"

"Yah. Asuma memberitahuku Kurenai ingin sekali punya anak."

Kakashi tertawa. "Jadi mereka sudah menikah sekarang?"

"Yap!" sahut Gai dengan cengiran lebar. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sementara Gai mengamati mantan rivalnya semasa muda itu. "Jadi bagaimana denganmu, Kakashi? Kau berminat menikah lagi? Sejak Shizune… um… wafat, kau belum berkencan dengan satu wanita pun, kan?"

"Belum," sahut Kakashi datar.

Gai kemudian merangkul pundak Kakashi, menggiringnya ke bagian lain kantor itu. "Kalau kau berminat, aku ada kenalan seorang wanita yang ingin kukenalkan denganmu."

"Kenapa tidak untukmu saja?"

"Dia er…" entah mengapa Gai sedikit terlihat gugup, "_agak _terlalu cantik untukku."

Kakashi menatap rekannya, mempertimbangkan. "Akan kupikirkan."

"Baiklah!" Gai tersenyum lebar, antusias pada proyek barunya sebagai _mak comblang._

.

.

_**Bersambung kapan-kapan :p**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yosh! Akhirnya memutuskan arsip lawas ini disimpen aja dulu di FFn—padahal masih banyak utang XD—Fic ini hasil kolaborasi dengan __**PinkBlue Moonlight. **__Nah, biar gak bingung, aku kasih penjelasannya di sini. Jadi silsilah mereka di sini bener-bener diacak-acak. Jadi anak-anak itu marganya kalo gak Uchiha, ya Hatake. :)_

_Anak-anaknya Hatake Kakashi sama Hatake Shizune : Neji (17), Tenten (16), Sasuke (14), Shino (13), Hinata (10), Sai (7), Suigetsu (7), Naruto (5). Mereka semua saudara kandung._

_Sementara anak-anaknya Uchiha Rin sama Uchiha Obito, mereka ada empat anak kandung dan enam anak adopsi: Temari (kandung) (17), Kankurou (kandung) (16), Lee (adopsi) (15), Kiba (adopsi) (14), Sakura (kandung) (13), Chouji (adopsi) (9), Shikamaru (adopsi) (9), Karin (adopsi) (7), Ino (adopsi) (7), Gaara (kandung) (5)_

_Fic ini diadaptasi dari film **Yours, Mine & Ours. **Film komedi keluarga, tapi di sini tetep dipertahanin seting fanon-nya. Jangan tanya tentang warna rambut yang berbeda dan hal-hal kaya gitu, karena fic ini sifatnya hanya hiburan, bukan pelajaran biologi. Okay? ;)_

_Yang mau review, monggo. Yang nggak berminat—karena pairingnya cuma KakaRin—juga nggak apa-apa._


	2. Chapter 2

**YOURS, MINE & OURS**

_© Madelyn Davis & Bob Carroll Jr_

_Naruto_

_© Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha riuh seperti biasa. Anak-anak berkumpul di sana untuk sarapan dengan tidak tenang. Di ujung meja, Shikamaru tengah terkantuk-kantuk di atas mangkuk nasinya, sementara Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya diam-diam menyelundupkan ikan ke bawah meja untuk Akamaru. Karin dan Ino di seberangnya mulai meributkan baju apa yang akan mereka kenakan hari ini ke akademi.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai," sela Temari yang mulai pusing sendiri mendengar pertengkaran kedua adik perempuannya yang superbawel itu sambil beranjak dari bangku, "Ayo cepat ke kamar, biar Temari-nee yang pilihkan bajunya!"

"Aah… Temari-nee…" keluh Karin dan Ino bersamaan. Meski begitu mereka tetap mematuhi desakan Temari dan mengikutinya naik ke kamar sambil berlari-lari. Lebih baik menurut daripada jadi korban kipas raksasanya itu, kan?

Segera saja terjadi keributan ketika mereka bertabrakan dengan Kankurou di koridor. Pemuda itu menyumpah-nyumpah keras ebelum akhirnya muncul di pintu sambil melompat-lompat memegangi kakinya yang sepertinya terinjak. Teriakan Temari masih terdengar di koridor.

Rin, yang tengah mengisikan mangkuk nasi kelima Chouji, hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti itu, omong-omong. Sangat terbiasa, karena mendiang Uchiha Obito, suaminya, juga bukan tipe orang yang tenang di pagi hari. Dan sifat itu diturunkan pada anak-anak mereka.

"Haha-ue, lihat botol ra—"

Seakan sudah tahu apa yang dicari putra keduanya itu—bahkan sebelum Kankurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya—Rin segera mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan keunguan dari dalam sakunya dan mengulurkannya pada Kankurou. Pemuda itu langsung mendesah lega.

"Ah, arigatou, Haha-ue…" ucapnya penuh syukur seraya mengambil botol itu dari tangan ibunya.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau menyimpan racun, Nak," tegur Rin. "Kalau ditemukan adik-adikmu bisa berbahaya."

Kankurou hanya nyengir minta maaf sambil menjejalkan botol racun untuk senjata kugutsunya ke dalam saku. "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Eeh, kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku harus segera pergi misi, Haha-ue. Tidak boleh terlambat!" sahut Kankurou cepat. "_Ittekimasu!"_ ia pun segera melesat pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"_Itterashai!_" seru Rin, yang segera disambut suara pintu yang ditutup dari arah pintu depan.

"Haha-ue, Tonton menelan kaus kaki Gaara lagi!" Perhatian Rin langsung teralih pada anak-anaknya yang lain. Lee baru saja memasuki ruang makan sambil menggendong si bungsu yang masih awut-awutan. Lee menurunkan Gaara di lantai, dan bocah empat tahun itu langsung menghambur ke arah ibunya sementara pemuda berambut bob itu duduk di sebelah Chouji yang langsung mencipratinya dengan nasi. "Eew… hati-hati!"

"Gomen, Lee-nii-chan!" kata Chouji dengan mulut penuh.

"Euh, sepertinya bakal ada masalah lagi dengan pencernaan Tonton," komentar Kiba sambil geleng-geleng kepala tepat ketika Tonton berlari masuk ke ruang makan sambil menguik keras.

"Gaara-chan tidak punya kaus kaki lagi, Haha-ue…" rengek Gaara pada Rin dengan suara imutnya.

Rin tertawa, lalu mencium pipi tembam putranya itu. "Nanti Haha-ue belikan yang baru untukmu, _Chibi_. Sekarang sarapan dulu, ya." Rin mendudukkan Gaara di bangkunya yang biasa lalu melesat mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan bubur.

Kemudian terdengar suara bell dari pintu depan.

"Biar aku yang buka," kata Sakura yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu sambil beranjak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa secarik amplop dan langsung menyerahkannya pada ibunya. "Pesan untuk Haha-ue," beritahunya sebelum kembali duduk dan melanjutkan sarapan.

Rin membuka pesannya dengan penasaran seraya duduk di sebelah Gaara. Kedua alisnya naik begitu melihat tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu, namun sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah. _"_Ya ampun… seperti semua _shinobi _itu punya waktu saja."

.

.

Tatapan ingin tahu serta bisik-bisik orang-orang mengiringi kedelapan bersaudara Hatake ketika mereka tengah menyusuri jalanan ke arah kantor Hokage pagi itu. Desas-desus mengenai kembalinya shinobi legendaris Hatake Kakashi dan keluarganya ke Konoha memang sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru desa. Dan siapa yang tidak penasaran melihat bagaimana tampang anak-anak dari shinobi yang terkenal kemisteriusannya itu?

"Tenten-neechan, kenapa semua orang melihat kita?" tanya Naruto polos pada kakak perempuan yang tengah menggandeng tangannya.

Tenten tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-chan. Mereka hanya ingin berkenalan."

"Oh…" kepala Naruto terangguk-angguk lucu. Tetapi melihat begitu banyak orang yang melihat padanya membuatnya agak takut. "Aku takut, Neechan…" bisiknya sambil sedikit menyembunyikan diri di belakang Tenten.

"Jangan takut," kata Neji menenangkan adik bungsunya. "Kita sudah sering menghadapi ini, kan? Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Adik-adiknya yang lain menganggukinya. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di persimpangan.

"Baiklah, kita berpencar sampai sini," kata Neji. "Tenten, kau antar Naruto ke taman kanak-kanak sementara kalian berdua, Sasuke dan Shino," ia menatap kedua adik laki-lakinya yang sama-sama pendiam itu, "Kalian antar Hinata, Sai dan Suigetsu ke akademi. Setelah itu kalian bertiga menyusul aku ke kantor Hokage. Mengerti?"

"Baik!" ketiga adiknya yang paling besar langsung menyahut.

"Ayo kita pergi, Tenten-neechan!" seru Naruto, mendadak paling bersemangat dan segera menularkannya pada kakak-kakaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil sambil mengacak rambut pirang adiknya sebelum menggiring Hinata dan si kembar bersama Shino menuju akademi.

.

.

_**Kediaman Uchiha, malam harinya..**_

Permainan ninja-ninjaan adalah permainan yang lumrah di kalangan anak-anak di desa shinobi mana pun, sehingga sepertinya sudah menjadi permainan wajib yang malah akan terasa aneh kalau anak-anak tidak memainkannya. Dan itu berlaku untuk anak-anak keluarga Uchiha yang sepertinya tidak pernah kehilangan energi untuk membuat keributan di rumah—bahkan ketika senja sudah turun.

"Shikamaru-nii, bersiaplah! Kami akan segera menangkapmuuuu!" seru Ino sambil melompat ke arah Shikamaru—yang kali ini kebagian peran sebagai buronan sementara adik kembarnya sebagai kunoichi yang diutus Chouji-kage untuk menangkapnya atas tuduhan mencuri persediaan makanan—sambil mengacungkan gatana plastik.

"Yeah! Kunoichi super!" Karin muncul dari belakang, menyergap Shikamaru.

"Aaah!" Shikamaru terguling-guling 'ditangkap' oleh dua kunoichi hebat itu.

Kedua gadis cilik itu kemudian menyeret tawanan mereka ke tempat Chouji.

"Yeah, kunoichi hebat, sayang…" kekeh Rin saat mereka melewatinya.

"Whoaa!" Kiba yang baru saja memasuki ruangan langsung terperangah melihat penampilan ibunya yang tidak biasa, dengan yukata cantik berwarna gelap dengan motif bunga sakura kecil-kecil. "Haha-ue cantik sekali."

Rin tersenyum. "Menurutmu begitu, Kiba?" tanyanya sambil merapikan rambutnya. Ia sengaja mengenakan yukata terbaiknya untuk menghormati pertemuannya dengan salah satu petinggi di Konoha yang juga kepala rumah sakit yang memiliki andil penting dalam karirnya sebagai seorang spesialis obat dan racun, Senjuu Tsunade.

"Tentu saja," timpal Temari yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ibunya berdandan, "Semua pria pasti akan mimisan kalau melihat Haha-ue seperti ini—termasuk Iruka-san."

Rin tertawa kecil. "Kau berlebihan, Temari-chan. Lagipula Haha-ue berdandan begini bukan untuk Iruka-san, tetapi untuk menghormati Tsunade-sama."

Temari nyengir, kemudian maju untuk membetulkan obi Rin yang terlihat agak berantakan di bagian belakang. "Sudah rapi!"

"Terimakasih, Nak," ucap Rin.

"Kenapa sih tidak undang saja ke rumah?" tanya Temari sementara ibunya kembali sibuk dengan rambutnya. "Kan lebih praktis."

"Oh, aku tidak ingin membuat adik-adikmu tidak nyaman dengan _terpaksa _bersikap sopan, sayang. Lagipula," Rin menatap putri sulungnya sambil tersenyum, "Rumah adalah tempat untuk berekspresi bebas, bukan untuk kesan yang baik."

"AWAS, BOM ASAP!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba dan detik berikutnya sebuah tomat meluncur tepat ke arah Kiba yang berhasil menghindar tepat pada waktunya. Tomat itu menabrak tembok dan memuncratkan cairannya ke segala jurusan.

"HEI, HATI-HATI!" Kiba meraung. Lalu bergedebukan mengejar adik-adiknya yang tadi melempar tomat. Segera saja terjadi keributan sementara mereka berkejar-kejaran.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG SEDIKIT?" Sakura yang sedang berada di dalam kamar untuk menidurkan adik bungsunya tiba-tiba berteriak. "GAARA JADI TIDAK BISA TIDUR!"

Rin menghela napas sambil menatap Temari. "Kau pasti paham maksudku, Temari."

"Yaa… aku mengerti," kekeh Temari. "Selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu, Haha-ue.."

.

.

_**Kediaman Hatake…**_

Sementara itu suasana terlihat kontras di kediaman Hatake. Ketujuh anak-anak Hatake duduk tenang sambil menikmati makan malam mereka di meja makan sementara Tenten sibuk merapikan pakaian ayahnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai saja sih, Chichi-ue?" tanya Tenten sambil menaikkan ritsleting flack jacket Kakashi yang sedikit turun. "Bukannya Chichi-ue tidak kelihatan keren pakai seragam jounin begini, tapi… jujur saja aku akan lebih tertarik dengan pria yang mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai saat kencan buta."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya mendengar komentar putrinya itu. Tenten hanya nyengir.

"Kalau aku lebih suka melihat cowok berseragam," komentar Hinata, "Tenang saja, Chichi-ue kelihatan tampan dengan seragam itu!" gadis kecil itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Iya kan, Sasuke-niisan?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Terimakasih, Hinata," Kakashi tersenyum pada putrinya itu sebelum berpaling pada Tenten yang kini sibuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di kausnya. "Chichi-ue hanya ingin mengesankan pekerjaan yang kulakukan, Nak."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya Chichi-ue mengenakan seragam ANBU lengkap dengan topengnya," timpal Shino datar. Sasuke mendengus ke mangkuk nasinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi Chichi-ue tidak boleh menyebutkan soal punya delapan orang anak—"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Karena kalau Chichi-ue mengatakan itu, tidak akan berhasil," Neji menyahut dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya, "Aturannya adalah tidak boleh terlalu dalam membicarakan hal-hal yang terlalu pribadi—anak, termasuk di dalamnya. Terlebih Chichi-ue punya delapan—pada kencan pertama. Yah, kecuali kalau kalian sama-sama mabuk," ia menambahkan sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Aku pernah berkencan sebelum ini, Nak—er… beberapa dekade yang lalu, dan tidak ada aturan konyol macam itu," kata Kakashi.

"Sekarang ada, percayalah," Neji mengangguk serius.

"Sekarang Neji-niisan sudah jadi pakar kencan rupanya," komentar Sasuke dingin.

"Ha ha, lucu sekali, Sasuke!" tukas Neji menimpuk kepala adik ketiganya itu dengan sumpit. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan delikan galak yang tidak digubris kakak sulungnya itu.

"Chichi-ue-taichou…" panggil Naruto.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Chichi-ue saja."

"Oh, Chichi-ue. Apakah wanita yang pergi denganmu malam ini akan menggantikan Haha-ue?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ini hanya kencan buta, Nak," jawab Kakashi.

"Buta? Apakah wanita itu tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Kenapa Chichi-ue tidak berkencan dengan wanita yang bisa melihat saja?" sambung Suigetsu.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Kalau ini diteruskan tidak akan ada habisnya, pikirnya. "Dengar, bagaimana kalau kalian makan saja yang tenang, anak-anak? Chichi-ue harus pergi sekarang, sudah telat.."

"Haaai~~" sahut mereka panjang.

Tenten mengantar ayahnya sampai ke pintu. "Hati-hati di jalan, Chichi-ue." Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Beri dia sedikit petunjuk tentang kehidupanmu dan… perlakukan wanita dengan benar." Ia mendadak tampak galak.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, Tenten. kadang-kadang kau sangat mengingatkanku pada ibumu."

"Itu tidak kuragukan lagi," sahut anak perempuannya sambil nyengir, lalu memeluknya erat, "Semoga berhasil."

"Jangan tunggu Chichi," kata Kakashi setelah Tenten melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Mitarashi Anko, teman kencan buta Kakashi yang direkomendasikan Gai malam itu, adalah wanita yang benar-benar cerewet. Ia memang lumayan cantik—seperti yang dikatakan Gai sebelum ini—dengan rambut keunguan dan mata cokelat yang menarik. Tapi mulutnya itu seperti tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh. Sepanjang acara makan malam mereka, pembicaraan didominasi oleh Anko sementara Kakashi hanya kebagian mengangguk dan ber-hn saja. Sehingga Kakashi tidak perlu khawatir keceplosan membicarakan tentang memiliki delapan orang anak.

Tapi lama kelamaan ini membuat Kakashi sedikit jengah juga. Terlebih ketika setiap kali ia akan berbicara, Anko selalu menyelanya—Yah, sebagai kapten ANBU yang terkenal tegas dan ditakuti, Kakashi tidak terbiasa disela.

"Dan kau tahu," kata Anko untuk kesekian kalinya sambil membelalakkan matanya untuk membuat efek dramatis, "Kalau kami sedang makan malam begini, Gai selalu saja memesan sake padahal dia tidak kuat minum. Cih, benar-benar orang yang tidak romantis, kan?"

Dan dari semua topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan, tampaknya topik favorit Mitarashi Anko adalah Maito Gai. Hanya pria berambut bob itu terus yang ia bicarakan. Bukannya Kakashi keberatan atau apa, hanya saja ini kan kencan! Mana ada wanita yang sedang berkencan malah membicarakan pria lain?

"Hn." Kakashi memaksakan seulas senyum simpul demi kesopanan, lalu menghirup teh hijaunya secepat kilat sebelum Anko sempat melihat wajahnya. "Um… Sumimasen, Anko-san. Barangkali aku tidak sopan, tapi… dari tadi kau selalu membicarakan Gai."

"Yaa…" Anko tertawa kecil sambil mencomot setusuk dango dari piring, melambai-lambaikannya di udara. "_Gomen ne_, Kakashi-san. Tapi… Kau tahu kan, tidak mudah untuk melupakan mantan suami. Apalagi kami sudah menikah hampir enam tahun."

Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ia mendengar ini. Beberapa saat ia hanya bisa tercengang menatap wanita yang duduk di depannya—yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyesal telah membicarakan mantan suaminya di depan teman kencannya. "Oh!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi kemudian.

"Aku permisi ke toilet dulu, Kakashi-san." Anko melempar tusukan dango yang sudah tandas ke atas piring dan saat berikutnya wanita berpenampilang _lumayan _sensual itu sudah melesat meninggalkan meja mereka menuju kamar kecil.

Kakashi menghela napas keras begitu punggung Anko menghilang di belokan menuju toilet, menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung bangku. Tangannya memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kencan butanya akan begini merepotkan—dan terutama ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Gai akan merekomendasikan mantan istrinya sendiri! Benar-benar sinting!

_Aku harus bicara pada Gai nanti!_

Pandangannya sekilas menyapu ke arah pintu masuk restoran. Dua orang tamu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tengah disambut oleh seorang gadis pelayan beryukata. Seorang pria muda berambut kecokelatan dikucir tinggi, dengan codet melintang di hidungnya. Di sebelahnya seorang wanita yang juga berambut kecokelatan... cantik… dan tampaknya tidak asing.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari siapa wanita itu. Sosoknya tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali Kakashi melihatnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rambut cokelat itu panjangnya masih sama, begitu juga wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya. Yang menjadi perbedaan hanyalah… Rin tampak jauh lebih dewasa.

"R—Rin?" sapa Kakashi ragu ketika orang-orang itu berjalan mendekat ke mejanya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, wanita itu lantas menoleh, dan mata cokelat keunguannya segera menampakkan keterkejutan yang sama begitu bertemu pandang dengan mata kelabu milik Kakashi. "Kakashi?" ucapnya tak percaya. "H—Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi beranjak dari bangkunya saat Rin bergerak ke mejanya, tidak bisa menahan senyum antusias di wajahnya melihat seorang teman lama yang juga cinta pertamanya tersebut. "Rin—Hai. _Hisashiburi._"

Senyum lebar juga terpahat di bibir Rin saat ia menatap Kakashi. "_Hisashiburi_. Apa yang kau—"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kakashi juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Keduanya lantas tertawa gugup. "Kau duluan," ujar Kakashi sopan seraya tidak putus-putusnya menatap wajah manis wanita di depannya itu.

"Oh, aku sedang makan malam dengan um…" Rin menoleh ke belakangnya, ke arah Iruka yang kemudian mendekat.

"Hatake Kakashi, bukan?" ujar Iruka sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Kakashi. "Umino Iruka. Aku sering mendengar nama besarmu, _Taichou._"

"Aa. Senang bertemu denganmu, Iruka-san," balas Kakashi sopan.

"Aku akan menemui Tsunade-sama dulu. Kalian ngobrol saja dulu," bisik Iruka pada Rin yang kemudian mengangguk. Iruka mohon diri.

"Silakan duduk, Rin," Kakashi mempersilakan Rin duduk di bangku yang ditinggalkan Anko.

"Terimakasih." Rin duduk di sana. Sejenak, Rin hanya menatap Kakashi sambil tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya berkata sopan, "Aku sudah mendengar dari orang-orang di desa kalau kau sudah kembali ke Konoha. Kupikir itu hanya desas-desus, Kakashi."

"Yah… aku baru saja datang beberapa hari yang lalu," sahut Kakashi agak gugup. Ia berdeham. "Jadi… apa yang sekarang kau lakukan?"

"Seperti yang biasa dilakukan ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya," jawab Rin sambil merapikan anak rambut yang membandel jatuh ke keningnya, "Mengurus anak-anak, dan… bekerja untuk rumah sakit."

Saat Rin melakukan itu, Kakashi bisa melihat cincin kawin yang berkilau melingkar di jari manisnya. Entah mengapa ada rasa kecewa samar yang menelusup di hatinya saat itu. Ia sudah mendengar tentang Uchiha Obito –suami Rin yang juga mantan rekan satu timnya dulu—yang meninggal saat menjalani misi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tadinya ia mengira barangkali bisa menjajaki kemungkinan untuk mendekati kembali cinta pertamanya yang sudah menjanda itu. Tapi tampaknya harapan kecil itu harus kandas. _Rin sudah menikah lagi. _Cincin itu adalah buktinya.

_Umino Iruka pria yang beruntung…_

"Ah, begitu…" ujar Kakashi lambat-lambat sambil memaksakan seulas senyum di matanya, bagian wajahnya yang paling terlihat. "Kelihatannya sangat sibuk."

"Begitulah… Ah, apakah kau kembali untuk reuni akademi?" tanya Rin kemudian. "Aku baru mendapatkan undangannya tadi pagi."

"Tidak juga. Tugasku di Kirigakure sudah selesai dan aku kembali dipanggil Hokage-sama untuk mengabdi lagi di Konoha bersama anak-anakku."

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah berkeluarga," ujar Rin dengan nada lebih pelan. Senyumnya sedikit memudar. "Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang, Kakashi."

Suasana mendadak sedikit kaku. "Kau juga.."

Tepat saat itu Iruka mendatangi meja mereka dan membungkuk pada Rin. "Tsunade-sama sudah menunggumu, Rin-san," bisiknya.

Rin mengangguk, lalu berpaling lagi pada Kakashi sambil berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Kakashi. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga," sahut Kakashi.

Dan Rin pun meninggalkan meja itu bersama Iruka. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk tersenyum pada Kakashi. Sementara mata kelabu sang pria terus mengikutinya.

Kakashi terhenyak. Dadanya masih berdebar-debar.

_Kami-sama, apakah pertemuan ini adalah takdir?_

.

.


End file.
